The Right Thing
by MagicQuill010
Summary: Another Lily and James story. Things begin to stir up when the right then could be the wrong thing.This Story is formerly known as Favors but has changed because of the plot
1. The Beginning of a Long Summer

Chapter One: The Beginning of a Long Summer.

"LIIIIIILLLLYYY!" a loud voice said from behind her.

Darn, she said to herself, I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with this for the whole summer.

Lilly Evans despised James Potter. With him, it was the exact opposite. He had liked Lily his whole Hogwarts career, but she thought of him as an arrogant, self-centered pig. James simply wont give up even though they are at the Platform 9 ¾ waiting to get off the train.

"Plan to ruin my summer before it begins, Potter?" Lily spat at him.

"Nice to see you , too, Lily. Now listen, I know that we don't get along that well, but I was wondering-'

"Spit it out Potter. Hurry up and ask me out already so I can reject you and move on to my summer." She retrieved her things and moved briskly to escape him.

"No, no, no. I wasn't going to ask you out. But I was wondering if you would mind if I maybe….wrote you a couple of times. You see…my friends are too busy for me this summer and I have no one to talk to…except maybe you." James started to blush with embarrassment.

Lily was stunned. Never before has she seen him this desperate before to talk to someone. She didn't know how to answer. Of course the thought of writing to a boy over the summer excited her. But this was James Potter. Her enemy. Ever since first year, she couldn't stand him. But everything seems different.

"I'll understand if you say no….I'll just have to create some imaginary friends for this summer-"

"Potter, cut the crap. Yes, I will write to you this summer." The look on his face was priceless.

It was a mixture between learning that you have just won the Quidditch Cup and your fly was down. But it didn't last long. 

"I knew you would come around to the Potter charm. Hasn't failed yet," James grinned.

Lily just rolled her eyes. Here we go….

"Potter, just because I have agreed to write to you does not mean that I 'have given in to the Potter charm,'" she stated. "I'm just being nice for once. Anyway, it's not like I'll have anything better to do."

They exchanged addresses and moved off the platform. As they walked away from each other, James looked back one last time and sighed. Maybe…just maybe she will give in someday. Nah. And he moved on to greet his parents.  
"You survived another year, son," Mr. Potter said playfully while pulling James into a hug. "We have missed you so much."

"Did I see you talking to Miss Lily Evans or was it another beautiful red head?" Mrs. Potter squealed. "Jamsie, did you invite her over for dinner? Did you ask her out? What happened? I need details"  
Mrs. Potter acted like the sky was falling if James didn't answer soon.

"No, mum. I didn't ask her out or to come over for dinner. But I did ask her if she would mind if I wrote to her." He stated this calmly. As for his mother, she looked as though she would burst out of her skin.

"Oh James this is wonderful!"

"I bet the old Potter charm worked its magic on her, eh son?" Mr. Potter winked at his son.

Not really. James thought to himself

He walked away from Platform 9 ¾, and the girl of his dreams, into summer.  
Lily dreaded what she just did. She couldn't believe that she agreed to write to her nemesis, James Potter. Of course I didn't want to hurt his feelings…..wait! What am I saying? This is Potter. A Maurderer (Spelling), a womanizer, and not to mention a prankster. He has probably hurt my feelings numerous times. She shook her head and walked on out of the platform. Of course her family would never be caught dead on Platform 9 ¾. They were muggles. Her sister, Petunia, called her fellow peers and all magic folk "Freaks" and called Hog warts "The Freak Academy." Lily's parents never punished Petunia for saying such things. 

She stumbled out of the barrier of Platform 9. And there she saw them. Her family. Looking as glum as ever to see Lily. Petunia was not there of course. And Lily was grateful that she didn't show up. 

"Welcome back to the real world, Lily," Mr. Evans said. Over the last couple of years, he began to become impatient with the wizarding world. Petunia took after him.

"We missed you so much, deary. Are you glad to be home?" Mrs. Evans said enthusiastically. 

Lily began to notice the anxiousness to change the subject. "Yes, mum. I'm really glad to be home now." It was a lie. She longed to be in the wizarding world. She felt at peace there with people that she actually had something in common with. This was going to be a long summer. 


	2. The Letters Start Coming

** Hey readers, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm knew at this whole fanfiction thing so I would love to hear any comments, concerns, or ideas that you may have. Sincerely Yours, Ink Ps. I do not own any characters or settings within these chapters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letters Start Coming

Dear Lily Evans,

How has your summer been so far? This is James Potter by the way. Oh I bet you figured that. I thought that I would wait a few weeks before I wrote this letter. I didn't want to seem anxious to write to you. My summer has been boring. I hate being an only child. Its very lonely in my house sometimes. Its empty and no ones around most of the time. I wish my best mates could be around. This might sound really pushy, but my mum says your welcome to come stay with us anytime you feel like it. I mean it. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Hope to here from you soon.  
Simply Yours,  
James Potter

Dear James Potter,  
I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to write me. I'm sorry that it has been a while for me to reply to your letter. My sister, Petunia, found your letter and told my mum that I was communicating with the Wizarding World and she freaked. My parents then had a serious talk with me about how I might make the neighbors feel if they saw owls coming in and out of my room. So they now think that I have completely stopped writing. I've just waited for them to go to sleep and let my owl out. That way it looks natural. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. Or at least have a sibling that I can talk to about things . Hell, I want a sibling that even likes me! I'm tired of being called a freak by her. As you can probably tell, my summer has stunk. I wish this summer was over already and school has started. One more year and I'm free from this never ending nightmare called my family. Thanks for the offer for coming to your house. But I think I'll suffer this one alone.  
Sincerely,  
Lily Evan

Dear Lily,  
I'm sorry to hear about how badly your family is treating you. They just are jealous that you have a gift to make unthinkable things happen and all they can do is envy you. My mum read the last letter you sent and now she insists that you come and spend the rest of your summer with us. It's up to you though. You had good idea though to send the letters at night. That way my mum wont read them and your family won't find out.  
Simply Yours,  
James Potter

P.S Happy Birthday

Lily received this letter and cried. He remembered. My own family didn't remember, but James did. Lily was fed up with her families attitude. She needed to get out of her house. Immediately she got to writing a letter in response.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan 

James,  
I can't live in this house anymore. I need to escape. Can you help me? I'm really thinking about coming to your house for the rest of the summer. I owe you that much. My own family forgot my birthday. But you….you remembered it. I've only known you from school and you remembered my birthday, but I've known my family my whole life and they forgot. Can you help me think of a plan to get away? Sincerely,  
Lily

James read and reread the letter several times. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Never before had he seen, well in this case heard, Lily in such a depressed mood. He wanted to do everything he could to get Lily out of that environment. No one deserved to be treated that way. She has to leave tonight. I will write this letter and fly to Diagon Alley right after I send it. Things were hopefully going to get better before they got worse.

Dear Lily,  
OF COURSE YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! We need to get you out of that house right away. Now that you are of age, you can use magic to pack your things. Do you think that you will ever go back to that house? If no then pack everything. You can do this by shrinking everything so that it will fit into one trunk. Then, I will send the Night Bus to look for you. Just stand under the nearest street lamp and it will come to get you. When the driver asks you "Destination", say Diagon Alley. I will meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts. Then, we will stay the night in Diagon Alley. In the morning, I will have my parents came and get us. Leave tonight. See you soon.  
Simply Yours, James

Soon after reading the letter, Lily packed her things and levitated them out her second story window to the ground, careful not to wake her family. She had also written them a goodbye letter.

To The Evans'  
Lily Evans has ran away and wishes to be never found again. You have treated her like she was never there so she has made your dream a reality. No longer will you have to pretend that she isn't there.

It was a hard blow, but it was well deserved, Lily thought. She stuck the letter to the mirror in her room and created a rope with her wand. She slid down the rope and took a final look at that window. I'm moving on with my life and so can you. She picked up her things and went on to the nearest street light.

* * *

**Hey Readers, Sorry that was a short one. I dont like to drag on and on with things so don't expect many long chapters unless they are worth while. Keep reviewing. Ink  
**


	4. One Hell Of A Night

Chapter 4: One Hell Of A Night 

James was nervous. He had to sneak out of his house and fly into London on his broom. Not to mention pick up the girl of his dreams, wait with her over night until is parents came and got them, then spend the rest of their summer together. This would be interesting. He still had to tell his parents what was happening. Deep breath, James. You can do this. Mum and Dad will say "That's wonderful, James." Then they will want to tag along to London. Ugh. What have I gotten myself into? They better not embarrass me tomorrow. All I can worry about right now is tonight.

He found his parents reading, drinking coffee, and sharing their day in the library. They saw the look on James' face and become concerned.

"Jamsie…you look ill. What's wrong?" Mrs. Potter said.

"Mum. Dad. Do you mind if a friend of mine comes and spends the rest of the summer with us?" James' heart was racing. What if they say "no"? I would be screwed beyond reason if that happens.

"Which friend James?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Lily Evans…"James said quietly.

"Lily Evans? The Lily Evans? The girl you haven't stopped talking about since your first summer back from Hogwarts? She wants to come and spend the rest of the summer with you? James, this is wonderful! I'll have Missy prepare a room for her! When is she coming?" Mrs. Potter was so happy.

"Well, Lily isn't coming because she wants to. She doesn't really have a choice. Her family has been completely rude to her," James sounded completely concerned saying this. "They forgot her own birthday! Do you realize how much that hurts? Not that I would know. You both have always remembered important things like that. But if that ever happened to me, I would want to get away. Do you now understand why she is coming?"

"Yes completely. The poor dear. Now, when exactly is Lily coming?" Mr. Potter was almost as concerned as James for Lily.

"Tonight. Well I told her to get on the Night Bus and travel to Diagon Alley. Then I was going to fly there tonight and we were going to find a place to stay. I think Sirius have a room there with his sister. Maybe he will let us stay there. Then I was hoping that you both can come pick us up tomorrow." James's heart was on the brink of over heating it was beating so quickly.

"Sounds like a plan. You better leave soon. I trust that Lily will be arriving in Diagon Alley soon. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mum and Dad. See you tomorrow."

James ran quickly up to his room, grabbed his broom, and zoomed out his window in the direction of London.  
It didn't take long for the Night Bus to arrive. The drivers name was Alfred. He asked Lily where she was heading and she said Diagon Alley. Just like James said. There were already people on the bus. Some of them sleeping. Alfred looked back at Lily, grinned and said "Hold on…"

Lily grabbed a pole near her and she understood why. The Night Bus must have been going over the speed limit because blurry things that resembled buildings whizzed by her window. The ride must have lasted 2 minutes because before Lily knew what was up and what was down, the bus stopped and Alfred said "Diagon Alley. Last stop." Everyone began to file off the bus. Lily grabbed her things and went off the bus into the night.

Diagon Alley looked very different at night. It was….lonely. I wish that Potter would hurry up and get here.

For a summer night, it was very chilly out. The wind blew clouds over head and they revealed the shimmering gray moon. Transfixed by the sight, Lily heard the sound of what seemed to be a trash can tipping over. She soon heard angry voices. A black dog appeared from an alleyway. It stole some sort of food from a trash can.

"You poor thing. What are you doing out on a night like this?" She stroked the dogs ears. It sat beside her as if waiting for someone, too. Lily looked at the moon once again. She saw something go in front of it. The dog looked up, also. Something was getting closer and closer to where they were sitting. James….Lily thought.

"Miss me, Lily?" James said and smirked. The smile usually made girls go weak in the knees. It nearly worked on Lily this time, but she convinced herself that she was tired.

"Actually, yes. I was beginning to wonder if you were playing a prank on me," Lily said.

"Me? Prank on you? Never. I see you found Sirius," he said pointing to the dog.

"What?" Lily was confused.

Before there eyes, the dog morphed in the Sirius Black.

"Lily, you have soft hands. I was tempted to roll over so you could rub my belly," Sirius laughed. James joined him. Lily was not amused.

"Haha very funny. Now, James, where are we staying tonight?" Lily was concerned that they would have to sleep on the streets.  
"Um, I was getting there. Hey Sirius, could Lily and I spend the night with you tonight. I know that you and your sister got a place somewhere near by," James said hopefully.

"Of course, Prongs. My home is your home. Actually, my sister moved out. So I have a spare you where you guys can stay in. Just don't make too much noise," he winked jokingly.

"That's great. Alright with you, Lily?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Lily was annoyed with Sirius. His jokes sometimes got on his nerves, but she didn't understand why really. Oh maybe because they were about her and James.

And they walked down Diagon Alley to Sirius's apartment.

Sirius unlocked the door to reveal his "bachelor pad". Two bedrooms, one living room, a small kitchen, and a bathroom.

"You two will stay in here." James and Lily looked in the room. Peeling wall paper, a cracked window looking out into the alleyway, and one king sized bed. "The bed is big because this use to belong to a married couple. And my sister liked to entertain people. I take after her." Sirius winked. "Well goodnight." And we walked down to his room.

"Do you want me to sleep on the ground, because I will gladly give the bed-" James was cut off.

"No. We can share the bed. I trust your hormones with contain themselves." Lily smiled. She actually didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. She was too tired to really think about anything. It was nearly 2 in the morning and she wanted to sleep.

She left her things where they were and crawled into the bed. James looked puzzled. She must be really tired. She would never allow this when she was fully asleep. James decided to sleep, too. He took off his shirt and glasses then lifted up the blanket to sleep. He thought Lily was asleep, but as soon as he got settled, he heard Lily's drowsy voice.

"James…." Lily turned to face his back. He did the same. "Thanks for everything. I know that I've hated you the past but now I realized that you're a great friend." And she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night"  
Then she went to sleep right then and there. James was in shock. He watched Lily sleep and pondered the situation until he finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Aw I love how i ended this chapter. I hope that you did too. -Ink  
**


	5. Rude Awakening

Chapter 5: Rude Awakening 

Lily and James slept the whole night. Being the restless sleeper that she is, Lily turned her back towards James. James, being the cuddly person he is, grabbed on to Lily around the waste while they were sleeping. She, of course, didn't notice. And Sirius, jumping to conclusions, thought something went on between the sleeping James and Lily

"Good morning sleepy hea- WHOA! I never thought I would see this happen! I'll come back later!" Sirius woke both James and Lily up with his screaming and slamming of the door.

"What's his problem?" Lily said, not realizing that James was hugging her waist.

"I don't know." James started blushing once he realized the problem and he removed his hands at once.

"What time are your Mum and Dad coming, James?" Lily was in a hurry to be in a room by herself instead a bed with James. She immediately noticed his shirt on the ground and looked up at him. All of those years of Quidditch have paid off….WAIT what am I saying? She got out of the bed and looked out the window.

"I don't know. Soon I hope. It's nearly noon. Wow we slept late." James hopped out of the bed and put his glasses and shirt on to join Lily in looking out the window. "I think I see them now."

Lily and James walked out of the bedroom to find Sirius in the kitchen making breakfast for himself.

"You two have a wild night last night?" Sirius snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said.

"I saw you in bed this morning. I about thought I was imagining things until I saw-" He was cut off.

"Sirius, nothing happened. You must have dreamt this or something," James interrupted him for a reason. Obviously Lily didn't feel his hands this morning.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know something is up. Sirius, may I use your lavatory?" Sirius nodded and Lily left the boys alone.

"So what went on last night?" Sirius waited until Lily was out of the room before asking.

"We didn't do anything. But she did kiss me on the cheek as a thank you." James smiled at the thought of it.

"Then why were your hands around her waist?"

"Sirius… you know that I'm a cuddly sleeper. Remember when we were little, I use to hug you in my sleep one time and you bit me? I guess I grabbed Lily and she didn't notice. That's why I cut you off before."

"Oh I understand now."

Just then, Lily walked in and there was a knock on the door. James' parents have arrived.

"Jamsie, we're here! Lily, its so nice to meet you. I'm James' mother if you haven't guessed already. Sirius, this is quite a lovely place you've got here." Mrs. Potter was as friendly as ever. To Lily, she seemed as though she was never tired.

"Ready to go son?" Mr. Potter said sternly. He saw an inappropriate magazine in a pile near them and wanted to get away from Sirius' apartment. Over the last couple of years, he seemed to act differently to Sirius even though the Potter's have known Sirius since he was just a toddler.

"Thank you Sirius for allowing us to stay in your apartment. See you soon mate," James was in a hurry to get home, too. He wanted Lily to unpack and rest. And he had a surprise up his sleeve.

They left Diagon Alley to the busy streets of London. Off to their right, Lily automatically recognized a magic car. To the muggle eye, it looked like a regular car, but to a magical eye you could see that it was indeed a magic car. Mr. Potter took Lily's things and put them in the trunk. James opened Lily's door, waited until she was seated and shut the door. Then went around to the passenger side and sat down next to her. He looked very nervous for some reason. Mr. Potter then went around and opened the door for Mrs. Potter and you can guess the rest.

Either the Potter men are raised to be gentlemen or they think that women are completely helpless. Mrs. Potter must have read Lily's mind because she turned around and said "The Potter men are such gentlemen" then winked at James. James immediately started to blush.

"I completely agree, Mrs. Potter. James has been very kind to me. And with all of the chivalry I have received, I feel like a queen," Lily said trying to make James feel better. It obviously did because he turned to the window and grinned, but you could see his reflection. Lily smiled, too.

"We all set to go?" Mr. Potter said.

"I believe that we are. Let's hit the road," Mrs. Potter said. The drove down a dark alley way, turned the car invisible, and flew to the Potter Manor. The whole time, James looked out the window and smiled. She said that I treated her like a queen. Maybe she has changed or I have changed. Or maybe she was being sarcastic. He looked over and saw her smiling. She wasn't sarcastic.

Then the car landed. Lily was in aw. Before her stood a very large estate. This is going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

**Well this is the last of my first couple of chapters. Once i get some feed back I will add a few more chapters I promise. Right now I am suffering from writers block. -Ink PS. if you haven't noticed already, within the chapters italized words are Lily's thoughts and bold words are James' thoughts. And dashed lines are just dividing up scenes in the chapters.  
**


	6. The Potter Manor

Chapter 6: The Potter Manor. 

The sight was breath taking. The exterior was castle like. Stone walls, with vines growing up them. Gargoyles stood watch over the door. Lily swore that their eyes followed her everywhere. She could have been amagining things, but everytime she looked up at them their eyes seemed to shift away from her.

Lily didn't know how long she was transfixed by the site, but she must have stood there a good 10 minutes because everyone already went inside. James came out to get her.

"It's like you have never seen a gargoyle before." James laughed.

"Well, I just happen to like these two," Lily shook the feeling off her and followed James inside.

The entrance was astounding. There was a chandlier hanging from the ceiling. Each piece was shaped like stars. The ceiling must have went to the attic of the three story house because Lily seemed to think that she couldn't see the top. Upon the walls, pictures of past Potters hung. Also, a few recent pictures. One she seemed to recognize. It was of James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The Mardurers. It was of them on Platform 9 3/4 at the begining of 6th year. She could see the train in the background. She could also see herself walking to the train. She was the only one. Everyone else was polite enough to wait until Mr. and Mrs Potter stopped taking the picture. Lily remembered thinking _At this rate we all may miss the train. James and his friends were all laughing in the picture. Now they look innocent, she thought, but as soon as they got on that train, they became the Maurderers._

The Potter Manor was such a sight that Lily didn't know what to think about it. And this is only the first room.

James took Lily on a tour of the house. On the first floor, there was the kitchen, a library, a dining room, the House Elves quarters, an entrance room, and three bathrooms. In the basement, there was a wine cellar and racing broom storage area. The second floor had two bed rooms (one of which belonged to Mr and Mrs Potter and the second bedroom was guests), another library, a living room over looking the backyard, and an unfinished room with plans for the future. The Third floor was were James' bedroom was. Lily saw it. Of course there were posters of Quidditch players, bands, and a few pictures. One of 2 boys around the age of 6 pretending to cast spells on each other.

"That is Sirius and I," James told her. "I met him when i was 5 and we have been inseperable since." He looked kind of glum as he said these words. He misses his friends, Lily thought. James must have read her mind because the next thing he said was, "I miss my friends, but they will be visting the week before school starts. Tradition."

"That's good. So it's not like you will be spending the summer completely with out them," Lily was trying to cheer him up. She knows what it is like to miss something terribly all summer.

They continued the tour around the house. James stopped infront of one of the many guest rooms. "This is where you will be staying," He opened the door. "I always loved this guest room. Only the important guests stay here." He smiled. Lily felt welcomed now.

The room faced the backyard. It had a balcony so you could see the pool right beneath you. And if you looked to the left, you could see another balcony. I think that's James' room, Lily thought. It felt so close but it was at least 6 rooms away.

Inside the room, there was a bed, a dresser, a huge lighted mirror, a big closet, and a bathroom that was nearly the size of the room. The theme of the room was ocean. Little nicknacks from trips were scattered about. Shells, drift wood, small boats in bottles. The color of the room was pale turquoise and was very calming. The carpet was as white as freshly fallen snow. The room was comforting and Lily was glad that she left home.

"James this room is wonderful! Thank you!" Lily threw her arms around him and gave him a friendly hug.

He immediately started blushing. **This isn't the way she thanked me last night, but it will do**, James thought.

"Like I said, I always liked this room. I have never been to the ocean , but when i feel like i need to get away, I come sit in here and pretend that its the real thing. It also helps to be closer to the pool. Gives you the real effect," James said as he went out onto the balcony. Lily just laughed and followed him. He looked up and watched her looking at the water. She felt him watching her and met his gaze. They smiled and looked away from each other. _Too awkward_, Lily thought.

"Well I'm going to go now and leave you to unpacking your things," James said egar to get away and think for a while. "The House Elves will call when dinner is ready."

"OK, you know where i live," Lily joked.

She wasn't really in the mood to unpack. She kind of hoped that she and James could go do something. But that will have to wait.

Lily sat alone in her room unpacking and staring outside. She heard a sound. A drifting, flutely sound. It called to her and she followed it out onto her balcony. Below on the grounds, she saw James sitting below a tree playing some sort of flute. The melody was enchanting. _This isn't like the James Potter I know_, Lily thought. I_ guess there must be two sides to the mysterious James Potter. One part caring, considerate, musical. The second part arogant, rude, prankster, Maurderer. I must get to know this side of James._

For now, Lily would just have to let the James she didn't know wait until he was ready to reveal himself.

* * *

**Hey Readers, I finally updated. I survived my writers block. My insperation was watching Harry Potter movies. Haha. Well, keep reviewing. -Ink PS. I do not own any characters or settings within these chapters  
**


	7. The Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest 

Lily finished unpacking and now was settled down with a good book from the Potters Library. The Care And Use Of Magical Water Weeds. It takes a person like Lily to really understand the importance of this book.

The Potter Manor was very quiet for a Thursday afternoon. She hasn't heard a single noise since James stopped playing his flute. **I wonder where everyone is,** Lily thought. And she was becoming hungry so dinner must be soon.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lily was hoping that it was James but to her dissapointment it wasn't.

"Mizz Evanz? Dokey iz my name. Dokey is a houze-elf to the Potterz, Mizz. Young Mazter Jamez told Dokey to tell Mizz Evanz that dinner will be ready zoon. Come Hungry, Mazter Jamez zaid," Dokey said. Lily was still transfixed by the house-elf. He looked very young. His clothes looked as though they have been washed too many times and the colors began to fade, the cloth rip, and a few stains were scattered about.

"Thank you, Dokey. Would you please tell James that I will be down shortly," Lily said as Dokey bowed out.

What do I wear to dinner, Lily wondered. She could wear a sundress. No no, too fancy. Maybe a skirt and nice blouse. No. She didn't know what to wear so she just put on some clean jeans and a t-shirt with the Gryffindor crest on it. She brushed her hair and gave herself a quick check over. "This is as good as its going to get," Lily said out loud. She walked out into the hallway to the steps and worked her way down to the dinning room.

"Ballons... check. Cake...check. Sign..." James pulls out his wand and levitates a banner that says "Happy Birthday Lily" to the ceiling. "Check. Presents...uh. Where are those presents! Oh, here." James was very nervous. After reading the letter where Lily states that her own family forgot her birthday, James has been planning to throw her a party. His parents were gone so it would just be the two of them.

The door to the dinning room swung open. James' heart began to race. **Oh, no! I'm not ready yet**, he thought. Just then, Dokey the house elf appeared.

"Young Mazter Jamez...Mizz Lily will be down zortly. Dokey juzt wanted to make zure that Mazter Jamez knew," Dokey said.

"Thank you, Dokey. I was worried for a second that you were Lily. I'm not done with the decorations yet," James said looking at the rest of decorations in a pile.

"Mazter Jamez should hurry, zir. Mizz Lily walked right after Dokey to the end of the zaircaze and zopped. Dokey does not know when Mizz Lily will arrive."

"Thank you, Dokey. I will hur-" James was interupted by the sound of creaking of the floor boards down the hall way. **Oh no! **James thought as he hurried to put up the other decorations. Then he hid and turned off the lights. Dokey snapped his fingers and dissappeared. The foot steps stopped right before the door. The doorknob slowly turned. The door swung open and all James could see was an outline of a figure. Paniked he could only do one thing

"SUPRISE!" James yelled. But the figure was not the one he was waiting for.

"A suprise party for me, mate! You shouldn't have. I just got back from vacation," a voice said. It certainly was not Lily, James thought. Remus Lupin was standing in the door way.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" James was annoyed that Remus would just drop in like that. But he was unpredictable.

"Well, Prongsie. I thought that you would be happy to see me. And I was wondering if i could stay here until the full moon is over. Whose this party for any-" Remus stopped. His eyes got really big. "Evans? Lily Evans is here? Geeze mate. How did you get her to agree to come to your house? A charm? An Unforgivable curse? How?"

"She had no choice. Her family was being mean to her. She wrote to me this summer. And in every letter, her situtation seemed to get worse. I offered for her to come here. Remus," James' tone became hushed, "they forgot her own birthday. So I'm throwing her a party."

"That's terrible, mate. When did she get here?" Remus' attitude changed.

"She took the Night Bus to Diagon Alley last night. I flew there. Then we stayed with Sirius. And she kissed me as a thank you. On the cheek though. I think that she was tired. Then, my parents came and got us this morning. And now, as you can tell, I'm throwing her a birthday party."

"Thats so nice mate. Well I should be going. To give you and Lily some-" Remus was interupted.

"Nonsense, Remus. You can stay. Lily would love to see you," James was only trying to be nice. **But, then again,** James thought, **maybe Remus' presence may make this evening go smoother**.

Then, the two boys finished decorating for the party.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been very busy lately and it was hard to find time to sit down and write another chapter. Don't expect me to update anytime soon. Keep reviewing -Ink**


	8. The Party

Chapter 8: The Party 

Lily swore that she heard James talking to someone. _Maybe he is talking to himself_, she thought. _Maybe he's crazy and carries on conversations with himself when no one was looking_. Lily feared that she was living in a house with a lunatic.

She slowly walk towards the dining room. Right as she was turning the knob, voices were heard within the room. Hushed yells, swear words, and spells. Under the door, you could see light coming out in different colors. Lily was afraid to go into the room, but she was already opening the door. Once opened, two figures jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" The lights flipped on. James and Remus were standing before a banner that said "Happy Birthday Lily" on it.

Lily could not believe what was happening.

**Lily looks stunned**, James thought. **I hope that we haven't given her a heart attack.**

Lily remained silent which concerned James. Of course, Remus tried to get her to talk.

"Happy belated Birthday, Lily," Remus said, "We decided to throw you a little birthday party. I hope that you are pleased."

Remus was taking all of the credit for the party when it was really James' idea. James was angry when Lily hugged Remus as a thank you.

"Thank you Remus!" Lily said as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Everything looks great."

Lily completely ignored the fact that James was standing right next to them with a heartbroken look on his face. Remus noticed James' look and winked at him.

**T****hat git! I know that he likes Lily, but i can't believe he would do this to me!** James thought.

Before he could notice, Remus already escorted Lily to her seat and she already opening presents. James quickly sat down, embarrassed, next to Remus. Remus was being unbelievably rude to James. He acted like James was only air.

"Oh Remus, these are so amazing," Lily said holding up 3 bracelets. Each one having a charm on it. A wand, a book, and a witches hat. James picked those out. Not Remus. James felt so invisible and angry.

"Your welcome, Lily. I picked them out myself," Remus said. **This is unbelievable**, James thought.

Lily couldn't believe that Remus was throwing her a party. He must have come over just to celebrate my birthday, she thought. Beneathe her hate for loathing for James, Lily had a little crush on one of his best friends, Remus. Remus Lupin had always been a gentleman to Lily. He has never made fun of her and was always talking to her.

Lily continued to open presents until she came to the last one. It was from James. It was very small. The wrapping was a deep emerald green with a white, silky bow on top. Lily cautiously tugged on the bow and it slid undone. She carefully peeled the green wrapping paper off to reveale a cardboard box. Lily grasped the lid and pulled it off.

James held his breathe. This was it, He thought. She was going to open the present revealing his present. The specially made present. The only present that he actually said was from him.

The look on Lily's face was priceless. A mixture between shocked and amazed. She held up the trinket from within. It was a star with green jewels in it and on the front of it Lily was incrested. I hope that she likes it, James thought.

Little did she know, the outside was not the only thing that was beautiful.

* * *

**Hey Readers, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. This was a very interesting chapter, I must say. More to come. -Ink PS. Keep Reviewing!  
**


End file.
